GAK KUAT
by Ice Jung
Summary: Di suatu pagi yang cerah yang menurut Eren adalah satu hari yang sangat sial apa ya kesialannya?baca aja Warning:gaje,OOC,abal-abal


**GAK** **KUAT** **Shingeki no KyojinIsayama Hajime** **Warning:Gaje,Abal-abal,OOC,AU modern,tidak sesuai judul** **Halo udah lama ya gak ketemu.ide lagi kosong dan juga habis UNBK soalnya susah-sudah banget kesel gw*malah curhat*yaudah tanpa basa basi lagi langsung aja.**

di suatu pagi yang cerah di hari minggu kita bisa segerombolan orang yang sedang bersantai ria di rumah susun yang bertingkat mungkin tiga.mereka sangat santai berdiri di depan kamar mandi karna ingin-

"WOII KUDA CEPETAN GW KEBELET NIHH!!"

Boker.yap bisa dibilang mereka sedang menahan hasrat ingin melakukan panggilan alam.

"Sabar apa gw masih kebelet."

"UDAH LIMA BELAS MENIT BELUM KELUAR-KELUAR CEPATAN APA!!"ujar tokoh utama kita yang tak lain adalah Eren Yaeger.

dan yang sedang teriakin oleh Eren adalah Kuda*disikat*yang mirip manusia adalah jean kirschtein yang masih boker lima belas menit lamanya

"Eh.Eren emang lo doang yang kebelet gw juga tau"kata si biksu yang bernama connie springer

"Diam lu botak gw juga kebelet.abis si kuda itu gw."ujar pria kekar yang bernama reiner braun

"enak aja gw yang duluan gw udah kebelet banget."ujar tiang*diranjam*maksudnya pemuda yang tinggi di atas rata-rata*sama aja*bernama bertholdt Hoover.

"Woii gw yang datang duluan enak aja serobot bae."ujar eren tidak terima selak begitu aja

oh ternyata mereka sedang berebutan toilet.kenapa tidak dirumah masing-masing?Alasannya adalah karna keran air dirumah mereka mati.kasihan amat ya jadi begini mereka berbondong-bondong ke toilet yang lantai bawah.yang buat mereka kesal adalah toiletnya cuman satu doang bukan hanya itu aja dibelakang mereka juga ada orang yang pengen pake Ntu toilet.kenapa?Alasan sama keran air mati.ckckck satu gedung keran air mati Amazing amat ya.

Setelah setengah jam.akhirnya jean keluar dari kamar. mandi itu.Muka Eren jadi senang karna akhirnya bisa pakai itu toilet tapi baru dia ingin jalan.Tiba-tiba ada sesosok laki-laki dengan alis yang tebal banget langsung nyelonong masuk toilet tanpa permisi.Eren matung seketika dan tak lama kemudian

"OM ERWIN KELUAR LO GW UDAH DULUAN DARI TADI.WOII KELUAR LO SEKARANG JUGA."jawab Eren dengan suara Epic-nya sambil ngedor-ngedor pintu toilet.tapi tidak digubris oleh orangnya.*erwin:eh gw ini bukan om-om! author*pura-pura gak dengar*

bukan hanya itu yang dibelakang juga protes yang suaranya tak kalah Epic-nya.

sampai sekitar satu jam*buset lama amat*satu-persatu mereka masuk toilet dan meninggalkan Eren tersisa

kenapa dia? bukannya dia barisan pertama?simpel mereka semua ngerjain Eren kalau keran air rumah nya sudah diperbaikin yang pasti langsung disahutin dia lari sekencang-kencang dengan wajah bahagia dalam hatinya berkata'toilet aku datang~~'sangat lebay emang tapi sesampai nya dia dirumah dia coba bukan keran airnya tapi tidak keluar dia putar gk ada respon putar lagi tetap tidak ada dia diam hening seketika sampai.

"SIALAN GW DI BOONGIN."

tapi ketika dia kembali ketoilet di bawah dia disegat oleh seseorang yang sedang pegang handuk dan celana dalamnya yang ada lope-lopenya*digantung*bernama gunther sambil berkata.

"Eh.ngantri jangan nyerobot aja."ujar gunther

"tapi aku sudah nunggu dari tadi."ujar Eren memohon

""tetap.antri sana."kata gunther

dengan sangat terpaksa dia menunggu dan menunggu.sampai satu jam dia nunggu akhirnya dia lah yang terakhir disana nungguin orang yang masih didalam*jean:bagaimana dia bisa nahan boker ampe satu setengah jam gitu?author:Gk masalah inikan fic gw*dan akhirnya orang yang berada didalam itupun akhirnya keluar dan ternyata yang keluar adalah oluo pemuda yang udah tua

"Akhirnya toilet tersayang aku datang."

baru dia buka celana dia melihat isi baknya air kosong.dia coba putar kerang air tidak mau keluar dan akhirnya

"AARRGHH...!!!KENAPA GW SIAL BENER HARI INIIIII!!!."teriak Eren frustasi sambil jambak rambutnya kuat-kuat.

DIRUMAH JEAN

"ehh Eren mana dah udah sejam setengah itu bocah belum kesini juga"ujar reiner yang ps sama bertholdt.

"au tuh gk keliatan batang hidung dari tadi."kata connie yang mainin PSP milik jean

"mungkin dia lagi frustasi karna air toiletnya abis."tanggap jean yang asik ngeliatin foto mikasa di HP-nya.*eaaa*

baru dibicarain akhirnya si Eren datang dengan wajah pucat.

"eh Eren lu napa?"tanya jean yang ngeliat kondisi temannya

"Gw abis numpang toilet di tempat levi abis air toilet disini abis semua."kata Eren lesu karna kelelahan lari dari sini ke tempat rumah susun levi yang di sebelah rumah susun Eren dkk.

"yang sabar ya mungkin ini cobaan buat lu."jawab bertholdt.

"yayaya."tanggap Eren

"Ohya ayok kita main ps main bola yang menang ditraktirin mie ayam sama yang kalah."tawar connie.

"Oke ayo."jawab jean

dan mereka main sampai malam dan yang kalah adalah Eren lagi dan terpaksa besok Eren mentraktir mereka berempat mie ayam.

Kasihan sekali kau wahai Eren satu hari dia sial mulu kasian amat ya*dibacok*.

FIN dengan gajenya

ampun dah kenapa fic saya pendek mulu ya maklum author baru tapi semoga kalian menikmati fic-nya dan melihat penderitaan Eren Hahahahahahah...

Eren:awas lu ya author gw penggal lu

Author:coba aja entar gajinya gw potong

Eren:cih.awas liat aja nanti

jean:hahahaha...mampus lu eren

Eren:diam lu kuda bengek

jean:sialan gw gk bengek tau

bertholdt:sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar*melerai pertarungan antara kuda vs anak titan

abaikan saja yang diatas

terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca fic gaje bin aneh saya

sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya tatah~


End file.
